dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Green Lantern (Animated Series)
The Green Lantern is an animated action-adventure television series created by Jacky 50A that takes place in an alternate universe within the expanded DC Multiverse. Animated in a similarly to the Superman/Batman: Apocalypse movie, the series focuses on not the Green Lantern Corps but the original Lantern, Alan Scott. The series is planned to have two or three seasons if its first season garners exceptional reviews. The first season would be set in the United States during the interwar period, focusing on the titular hero's adventures and exploits while occasionally teasing the bigger universe itself. It aired on Toonami and Cartoon Network in 2019, with the episodes being directed by the creator himself. This series is rated TV-14 in the United States and similarly in other countries. It is recommended for viewers of ages 14 and above. Cast Note: only credited characters are shown here. Introduced in Season 1 *Jason Phelps as Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Corey Burton as Dolby Dickles and Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite *Eliza Dushku as Alyx Florin/Rose Canton/Rose and Thorn *Tara Strong as Molly Mayne/Harlequin and Shiera Sanders-Hall/Hawkgirl *Kevin Michael Richardson as Blackbriar Thorn *Fred Tatasciore as Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Michael J. Gough as Carter Hall/Hawkman *John DiMaggio as Ted Grant/Wildcat and Thomas Whale *Mark Hamill as Jim Corrigan/Spectre and Martin Nodell *Robert Newell as Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Ryan Wickerham as Jay Garrick/The Flash *Dean Cain as Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage *Oded Fehr as Starheart *Dan Hagen as Ian Karkull *Rick D. Wasserman as Knodar *Gilbert Gottfried as Owen Cooley *Phil Morris as Mordru *Khary Payton as Abraham Arlington/Azrael *Alex Rocco as Salvatore Maroni *Jeff Bennett as Ted Knight/Starman *Mark Rolston as Alex Sartorius/Dr. Phosphorus *Tom Kenny as Joar Mahkent/Icicle *Robert Ochoa as Jeremy Karne/Kid Karnevil *Ryan Alosio as Guy Pompton/Evil Star Introduced in Season 2 *Robert Picardo as Blackhawk *Michael Rosenbaum as André (Blackhawks) *Seymour Cassel as Chuck Sirianni *Greg Ellis as Jim Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Guy Ritchie as Johnny Sorrow *Frank Welker as King of Tears *Dan Payne as Todd Rice/Obsidian *Danielle Nicolet as Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Jade Episodes Season 1: The Sentinel of Starheart It's the dawn of a new era after the world passed its greatest conflict ever. In an era of depression, Alan Scott struggles to maintain his hard life until an otherwordly force gave him power unlike any other in the world. *'Pilot' - Life has been difficult for Alan Scott in Brooklyn. But in one faithful night, his whole life would change. *'Test Flight' - Receiving a call to arms from a higher power, Alan tests his newfound powers, inadvertedly shaping his path to heroism. *'All-American Adventures' - Alan tries to capitalize the Green Lantern's popularity. But little does he know that the Lantern's great power attracts an atrocious attention. *'Night of the Harlequin' - Successfully promoted, Alan also promotes Molly Mayne as his secretary until she goes missing, prompting a search from the Green Lantern. *'The Swamps Slaughter, Part 1' - Annoyed by the Green Lantern's foils, crimelord Tobias Whale intends to summon a being strong enough to decimate him, only to have deadly consequences. *'The Swamps Slaughter, Part 2' - Surprisingly annihilated, Alan is lucky to have a couple of friendly faces to help him. Re-empowered, Alan and allies go to handle Tobias and the aberration he spawned. *'Rose and Thorn' - A date with Alan's love interest immediately goes wrong the moment he finds out that his identity's compromised by the Whale and an assassin scrambles the his career. *'For a Star's Heart' - While the Green Lantern's true identity is still unknown, Molly Mayne becomes aware of who Alan is and struggles to gain his affection over Rose, violently. *'Fate' - Green Lantern has always been New York's prime defender, but he hasn't understood much of his powers. So when a sorcerer comes to pay him a visit, revelations are sure to come alongside a new threat. *'Streaker and Dickles' - Alan decides to give his friend a chance to become a hero. Taking his identity, Dolby and Streaker team up with a mystery man for the night of their lives, taking down crime. *'Savage, Part 1' - As Alan continues his daily exploits, a mysterious figure apparently has followed him since his early days and decides to eliminate him to secure his plans, hitting his life hard. *'Savage, Part 2' - Vandal Savage successfully beats Alan, taking him hostage and the city under siege. Little does he know that Alan's never alone and for the first time ever, the mystery men unite! *'A Long Way Home' - Recovered, Alan returns after Savage's war ended. His attempt to restore his normal life leads a discovery to yet another syndicate taking root in NYC courtesy to Dolby Dickles. *'Brotherhood of Shadows' - Following Maroni's trail, he found himself scouring the streets of Gotham alongside the city's own mystery man to give him a remarkable message. *'An Opal-Bright Hope' - Curious over the warning Dr. Fate left him previously, Green Lantern pays a visit to Opal City's Starman to learn more about the Starheart. *'A Gang of Thrones' - A group of troublemakers fashioning themselves as villains force the Lantern to team-up with the Flash when they attempt to take the mayor out of his power. *'The Green Flame Rekindles' - Briefly breaking away from heroism, Alan goes to decide what's best for his company and tries to restore his relationship. *'The Last Criminal' - A thief from the future pays a visit to Alan and wreaks havoc upon his new home, demanding the Green Lantern's presence while unleashing one of the worst villains Alan has faced. *'Flowers' - Knowing who "Rose and Thorn" is, Alan enlists the help of Dolby Dickles and a reluctant Harlequin to solve his love interest's split personality while chasing out the remaining members of the Whale's group. *'Society, Part 1' - As a threat looms over the world, Green Lantern is recruited by Doctor Fate into a team of mystery men to confront an Agent of Chaos who intends to switch the balance of the universe. *'Society, Part 2' - Powerless against Mordru, Alan is forced to channel the Starheart's full power, unleashing unrestrained destructive power on to the world. However, Fate still has one last trick to stop the Starheart. *'Society, Part 3' - Fate's last straw works, only to discover the true mastermind behind the plot. The Starheart is still unleashed, the bigger villain enacts his plan and puts Earth in greater danger than Mordru. *'Aftermath' - Earth is saved by the Green Lantern and his friends, but lasting rammifications do happen. As the Lantern receives truths and revelations, the world has to be ready for a new society of heroes... Trivia General *This show does not take place in the current mainstream DC Multiverse. Instead, it exists in the collective multiverse that exists here in this wiki. **However, the reality where this show exists has no known reality designations. Season 1 *In line with his Golden Age adventures, Alan mostly fights common crooks instead of outright superhumans. His Justice Society comrades still make appearances alongside his villains, though. *The entire season mostly takes place in New York City, although some characters originate outside of the city. *The character, Martin Nodell, is indeed a version of the real-life Martin Nodell, who created the first Green Lantern. Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Green Lantern